gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Audi e-tron Vision Gran Turismo
|manufacturer = Audi |year = |drivetrain = |torque = |power = 803 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Audi e-tron Vision Gran Turismo is a Concept-Race car made by Audi for the Vision Gran Turismo project. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was introduced as part of Update 1.17. Description Audi is making electromobility an extremely thrilling experience with a purely electric-powered racing car of the future. The Audi e-tron Vision Gran Turismo was initially only fully developed by Audi Design exclusively for the race simulation in the 'Vision Gran Turismo' competition, launched on the occasion of the 15th anniversary of Gran Turismo. As a further highlight, Audi decided to have the concept car produced by AUDI AG in a prototype construction as a single piece and to use it as race taxi in the Formula E electric racing series. It is therefore the first virtual concept car in the 'Vision Gran Turismo' series that is fully functional on real race tracks. The racing car of the future consciously picks up the design elements of the Audi 90 IMSA GTO, with which Audi Sport thrilled fans in the North American IMSA GTO racing series in 1989, with drivers such as Hans-Joachim Stuck, Walter Röhrl, Hurley Haywood and Scott Goodyear. The car was far ahead of its time back then owing to the combination of the consistent lightweight construction and the quattro drive paired with a powerful five-cylinder turbo engine. The Audi e-tron Vision Gran Turismo is also ahead of its time: it serves as an ambassador for the sportiness and dynamics of electromobility at Audi. The Audi e-tron Vision Gran Turismo, which fans of the Audi brand will be able to experience virtually in-game from April 2018, is powered by three 200 kW (268 BHP) electric motors. Two motors for the rear axle and the third for the front. The system power is 600 kW (803 BHP). With a kerb weight of 1,450 kg, the electric racing car has a power-to-weight ratio of 1.78 kg per horsepower, with an almost ideal weight distribution of 50:50 percent between the front and rear axles. The Audi e-tron Vision Gran Turismo has a purely electric permanent four-wheel drive with a variable power distribution. Similar to the Ingolstadt manufacturer’s Formula E race cars, the Audi e-tron Vision Gran Turismo has only one forward gear. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Audi section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *This is the only Vision Gran Turismo car to have been driven around a race track in real life. The car was used as a race-taxi at the 2018 Rome ePrix. *Furthermore, it is one of three real-life Vision Gran Turismo cars that actually function, the two others being the Bugatti and the Volkswagen GTI Roadster. *The interior of the car in the game is fictionalized as compared to the actual car. Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Audi Concept Cars Category:Audi Race Cars Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Coupes Category:Electric cars Category:Concept Cars